


Learning to Live Again

by mormoriarty



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 11:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mormoriarty/pseuds/mormoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter, bitter rivals since they met at age eleven. But what if they never met at Madam Malkin's Robe Shop? Or what if Draco just doesn't remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning to Live Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of an undetermined amount of chapters. There will be more, this chapter is free of any smut, but no promises for later.

The well-worn wood of Draco’s broomstick shone with its weekly use and his careful polishing since the beginning of sixth-year. The pine green of his Slytherin Quidditch uniform stuck to his skin in the warm spring rain and his sweat. Cheers erupted around him as a goal was made with the Quaffle for Gryffindor. He ignored them and circled overhead, searching around desperately for the golden Snitch, which was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, Potter had had the same idea.

The other boy peered owlishly through his charmed goggles, which were fixed with an  Impervius Charm to fend off the rain. Draco swung his broom around, executing the perfect feint that, if Potter followed, would easily put him off-track and behind as he tried to catch up. He clutched at his broom as he sped through the air, making a sharp left turn and diving down at the supposed glint of gold.

But Potter really had spotted the Snitch, and the other seeker flew up above Draco in a struggle to reach the snitch before it evaded him again. It was a futile attempt though, the small golden ball had been hovering for a while and instead, unfurled its metallic wings and zipped away. Potter cursed under his breath. 

Draco's grey eyes tracked the snitch's seeming-random path, searching the skies and keeping his ears open for the almost inaudible fluttering of wings. Suddenly, something heavy came flying at him from his right, so quickly that all he heard was the whistling of air in his ears as he plummeted towards the ground, hundreds of metres down.

___

Draco woke up in a hospital wing somewhere. _Somewhere_ , he thought, _big and echo-y_ , so that the sound of footsteps bounced around in the corridors. His head pounded and hurt like hell and his muscles ached so much that he found it hard to reach the glass of water that was just on the bedside table next to him. His throat was parched, and he sat up quickly, realizing his mistake as the blood rushed from his head, giving him tunnel-vision for a moment. Draco guzzled the water greedily, draining the glass until it was dry. Someone was sitting beside him, in an uncomfortable-looking chair pulled up close to his bedside. Green eyes stared into his grey ones, and Draco blinked. Who was this?

  


"Good, you're up," the boy said, looking kind of relieved. He used his wand to tap the glass in Draco’s hand with a muttered  Aguamenti . He supposed that spell was meant to conjure water, for it refilled the glass up to the top. Draco blinked his thanks silently, but the boy continued speaking. "You've been unconscious for a week, they were starting to get worried. You alright?"

"Um." He cleared his throat, which felt thick from a week of not being used. "Who...who exactly are you?" Draco was surprised to hear his voice come out much lower than he was used to. After all, he was only eleven years old.

"Who, am I?" A look of shock and surprise flitted across the boy's (he had yet to know his name) tan face. "You don’t know who I am? Madam Pomfrey!" he yelled, seemingly to the silent room around them.

The mediwitch appeared, sticking her head out of what was likely her office. “Mr. Potter, you will keep your voice down.”  Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter,  Draco thought, the words floating through his thoughts. It sounded so familiar, but why, Draco didn’t know. 

 


End file.
